


It Will Always Be You

by JuliaNicole96



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Boy Love, Cussing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaNicole96/pseuds/JuliaNicole96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man named Shunoki finds out that his major crush is gay and that he actually has a chance with him. will the two boys get together and last or will things go in the opposite direction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every day my friends tell me I’m too shy. They constantly tell me that if I don’t come out of my shell, nobody will ever notice me but honestly I believe no one notices me because I’m gay. Everybody in my class is a homophobe except him, Dimitri Hollister, the man everybody is in love with especially me. Dimitri is the sexiest and most attractive man anyone has ever seen. He has silky black hair long enough to run your fingers through and grip it tightly. His eyes are a soft icy blue that anyone can get lost in when looking into. His body is very muscular with the perfect tan, not too dark and not too pale, it was perfect. Everyone in class loves Dimitri because I mean who wouldn’t love him, he’s smart, sexy, kind, helpful, generous and outgoing.

“Dimitri! Can you help me with the homework?” 

First thing in the morning and the man is already surrounded by girls asking for help that they don’t need.

“Girls you don’t need my help. I saw your grades yesterday, you know what you’re doing.”

I couldn’t help but listen since I was already staring at Dimitri.

“Hey Faggot! Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to stare? It’s rude.”

I ignored the comment and felt a paper ball hit the back of my head. Dimitri must have heard because he turned around and looked at me then looked behind me.

“Stop picking on him Andrew, he’s still a person with feelings so leave him the hell alone.”

Andrew Raymond, the only man in the school everyone is scared of except of course Dimitri. He hates Dimitri and he always has because Dimitri knows how to stand up to the asshole. Andrew shut up and glared at Dimitri who looked back at me.

“Shunoki right? Don’t listen to them. You can stare at me all you like.”

I nodded and wondered how the hell Dimitri knew I was staring at him of all people. I could have been staring at anyone but he knew that I was staring at him. After class on the way back to my dorm room I told my friend Satoru about what happened. Satoru is my best friend, we’ve been through everything together. He has soft long blond hair down to his chin. His eyes are an emerald green. Satoru is a beautiful person and he always has been. Satoru was there for me when I came out of the closet and he’s always stuck up for me when other people would joke on me for being gay.

“No way, Hollister would never stand up to Raymond for anyone else. Him being nice to people is just an act.” 

“Satoru I’m telling you he did and he didn’t care that I was staring at him. Hell Satoru, he even said I could stare all I like”

“Shuno don’t get your hopes up ok? Hollister is nowhere close to being gay and you know I hate it when you get hurt.”

“Satoru just let me fantasize for once without you ruining it for me. Dimitri is perfect. He’s everything I’ve always wanted. My dream guy so don’t take this from me just yet.” 

I saw that Satoru was looking at something behind me so I turned around and found Dimitri right behind me. I flushed as his  
lips curved into that perfect smile of his.

“Your dream guy huh? I’m flattered to be your biggest crush.”

“Please pretend you didn’t hear that.”

I begged and he simply shook his head.

“I’m not going to do that Shunoki.”

“Please Dimitri I’m begging you, forget it please”

“No”

“Why?”

“Because it’s cute, little Shunoki, who has a thing for guys, has a crush on me.”

I sighed and leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, using my hands to cover my flushed face. I heard Dimitri sigh then felt  
him grab my hand and pulled it away from my face.

“Don’t hide from me ok? There’s no need.”

I looked up at him and he smiled causing me to melt. Dimitri pulled me to my feet.

“Dimitri…can you keep this to yourself?”

He shook his head 

“Listen Shunoki it’s ok for this to get out”

“But it will destroy your reputation”

“Trust me kid, I don’t care if it does and I’ll let you in on a little secret.”

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. I smiled as my cheeks flushed when I heard what he said and Satoru pulled him away from me.

“Now hold up…how the hell did you get Shuno to smile like that? I can never get him to smiled.”

“All I did was get his hopes up”

“That’s cruel Hollister, we all know he doesn’t have a chance with you.” 

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Because you aren’t gay that’s why.”

“I’m not? Huh…I kind of thought I was since I find naked women revolting and can’t stand fucking a woman but absolutely love 

touching men inappropriately.”

Satoru made a face and shivered

“Alright, that was a little too much information”

Dimitri laughed and I was staring at him just like I was in class. I was slumped against the wall and I was so far in a trance while 

looking at Dimitri that I had no idea what was going on around me. I suddenly felt Dimitri pull me away from the wall. 

“You look like you’re enjoying the view”

I nodded and bit my lip

“I can’t help it Dimitri…you’re just so perfect.”

“I’m not perfect”

“Yes you are. When do I get you all to myself?”

His lips curved into that perfect smile and he looked me in the eyes.

“Soon, very soon”

He let go of me and walked off, heading down the hall. I watched him walked off and Satoru slapped me in the back of the head. 

“Stop watching him like that and let’s go”

I nodded as I rubbed the back of my head where he slapped me and we left, going back to our dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when I walked into class I saw Dimitri talking to someone, so I tried to make my way to the back without anyone noticing me but of course Andrew saw me.

“Look what we have here everyone, a puny little fag trying to make his way to the back of the classroom.”

“Leave me alone Raymond”

He stood up and got in my face. I gulped, scared for my life.

“What did you just say to me?”

I shook my head fast and tried to get round him but he tripped me and I fell to the floor, landing on my wrist. I  
screamed holding my wrist because it hurt that bad. I rolled over onto my back and almost everyone laughed at me. I was about to kick Andrew in the balls when Dimitri stepped in the way and grabbed my foot.

“Don’t Shunoki”

He turned around and looked at Andrew as he let go of my foot. I was about to protest when Dimitri punched him. Andrew screamed like a girl when Dimitri landed a hit to his perfect nose and his friends took him to the clinic. I smiled and laughed a bit and Dimitri turned around and helped me up carefully.

“Let me see it.”

I shook my head

“Shunoki let me see it.”

“No…”

“Why?”

“Because you’ll touch it”

“No I won’t”

“Promise?”

He nodded and I let go of my wrist to let him see it. My wrist was purple with a hint of blue and black. He sighed and turned around.

“Get on my back.”

I did as he said and he carried me out of the class and to his car.

“Where are we going?”

“Hospital, I’m pretty sure your wrist is broken”

“It hurts really bad”

He kissed my wrist extremely soft and I rested my head on his shoulder.

“Tired?”

“Yea, I didn’t get much sleep last night”

“Oh? How come?”

“Umm…you’ll think I’m weird if I tell you.”

“Tell me Shunoki”

I sighed as we both got into the car and left.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About the things you could do to me. I just couldn’t stop picturing it all.”

“Ooh, what kind of things?”

I blushed darkly.

“Do I have to say them?”

“Do I need to force you to say them?”

He reached over and placed his hand on my thigh. I looked at him and couldn’t look away.

“You’re going to rape me if I don’t tell you?”

“Rape you? Good god no. I would never rape you Shunoki…I’d play without permission but never rape.”

I blushed even more and suddenly couldn’t sit still. Dimitri’s hand traveled up my thigh slowly and I just turned and looked out the window so he couldn’t see me blush. He pulled me closer to him so my back was against his side and he unbuttoned my pants and slid his hand inside and gripped my crotch before I had the chance to say anything. His hand was soft and gentle as he stroked. I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from making any noise. I didn’t want him to stop but I had a feeling that he was only doing this to me because he wanted me to tell him what I was thinking about last night.

“Dimitri quit~ you’re being mean~”

“How am I being mean?”

“You’re toying with me because you want me to tell you what I was thinking last night and because you know how  
bad I want you to myself.”

“Yes I know you want me but I’m not playing with you because of how bad you want it or because I want to know what you were thinking last night. I’m playing with you because I’m trying to claim you Shunoki. If I can get you aroused easily and get you to release for me within minutes then I know exactly how much you want it and want me. Shunoki I want to claim you, I want you to be mine. I want to be able to protect you and make you happy and make you feel really fucking good. So before you tell me to quit, think about what you want, how you want to feel and who you want to protect you.”

I blushed super dark and Dimitri didn’t stop. I wanted everything he said. I wanted to be happy, I wanted to feel  
really good, I wanted to be protected and I wanted it all from him, no one else. I let him do what he wanted and fuck it felt so damn good. There was no way I’d be able to walk when he finished because I haven’t been touched like this before. I pushed myself into Dimitri’s hand and he gently squeezed.

“Not protesting anymore huh? Decided to let me have you, protect you and so much more?”

I nodded and arched a bit.

“Yes, I want it to be you. I want it to be your hands on me and I want it to be you who I can go to when I’m pissed off and need to be held. I want it all to be you Dimitri. I will always want it to be you.”

“Then let go. Release into my hand and it will be me for as long as you like”

I couldn’t help but to let go just like he said and as soon as I did he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and removed his hand from my pants and buttoned them up for me after he wiped his hand off with a rag he had in his car.

“You’re mine now Shunoki, you belong to me and I promise I will always protect you and make you happy. I won’t let you down.”

I looked up at him, my face bright pink and I whined a bit and he looked at me with a confused look on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“You stopped…”

He chuckled and smiled down at me.

“I had to, we’re at the hospital. We need to go get your wrist checked out.”

I nodded and he got out and pulled me out as well and carried me on his back inside the hospital. Before I knew it, I was out the door with a black cast on my wrist heading back to campus with Dimitri.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri parked and turned and the car off before looking at me. I could feel him looking at me but I was refusing to look at him

“Shunoki”

I didn’t look at him. I was too embarrassed. Me being embarrassed is a major delayed reaction. Dimitri grabbed me and pulled me to him.

“Shunoki why are you suddenly not talking?”

“I’m embarrassed”

He laughed softly, his arms tightened around me and I felt his lips touch my neck.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. You loved my touch and that’s ok, it’s nothing to be embarrassed over.”

“How would you know? You aren’t shy and scared that the man you like won’t like your body.”

He gently forced me to look up at him.

“Don’t be scared that I won’t like your body because I’m sure I’ll love it.”

“But I have so many ugly scars.”

“I don’t care Shunoki, I’ll love it no matter what”

I blushed and leaned into him and Dimitri just held me.

“We have to go back to or classes.”

“No, skip with me”

He fell silent and I grabbed his hand”

“Alright, I’ll skip with you”

I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

“Come on let’s go somewhere”

I nodded and we got out of the car and went inside. We found ourselves in front of my dorm room and I unlocked   
the door. Dimitri and I walked in and as soon as the door was shut Dimitri grabbed me and we fell onto my bed. I blushed looking up at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Take your shirt off.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t ask questions just do it.”

I hesitated and Dimitri sighed and gripped my shirt pulling it over my head. I grabbed a pillow and covered up.   
Dimitri glared at me before grabbing the pillow and throwing it to the floor along with the other pillows. I pouted and wrapped my arms around myself and curled up.

“Shunoki quit…just let me see you…”

“No I’m ugly”

“That’s not true Shunoki…you’re adorable”

I looked at him, my cheeks pink and he grabbed my hands

“Let me look”

He slowly pulled my hands away from my body and held them above my head. Just as Dimitri leaned down, Satoru   
walked in with a friend of his and when he saw Dimitri pinning me down, he freaked out and came over to us and grabbed Dimitri and punched the hell out of him.

“How dare you take advantage of him?! He has no idea what he’s doing”

I blushed and got up and grabbed Satoru.

“Sato stop! He wasn’t taking advantage of me!”

Satoru looked at me and looked back at Dimitri who was calm.

“Then what did I just witness?”

“Me trying to prove to Shunoki that his body isn’t ugly”

Satoru looked at me again and sighed 

“Shuno don’t let him do this to you, he’s just gonna keep your hopes up and then let you down”

I walked over to Dimitri and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled then looked at Satoru when I did.

“Sato you don’t understand. He’s the only one that’s ever showed interest in me. Why can’t you see that?”

Satoru’s friend spoke up 

“Satoru I think your friend might have a point. It’s like you’re trying to keep him from being happy.”

“That’s not true. I want Shuno to happy more than anything”

Dimitri sighed 

“Then let me make him happy. You don’t have to like me but if Shunoki wants me than you have to put up with me.”

I looked at Satoru and he nodded 

“Fine…but don’t ever let me catch you like that again…”

I smiled and hugged Satoru before pulling Dimitri onto the bed and he fell onto top of me, smiling.

“You aren’t hiding anymore”

I blushed and pressed my lips to his without thinking. Dimitri’s hands traveled along my torso and he had deepened   
the kiss causing me to blush even more. I heard Satoru growl in disgust and anger but he never stopped us then I heard the door slam. As Dimitri kissed my neck I closed my eyes, enjoying his hands and lips on me.

“Shunoki we can’t do this right now…not yet…after what Satoru said I now feel like I’m forcing you”

I just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

“If you can tell me that you, innocent little Shunoki, are ready then I’ll keep going. I want nothing more than to give you what you want and make you happy but if you can’t tell me you’re ready then I’m not going to continue.”

I didn’t speak, I just laid there half naked staring at the man on top of me wishing his hands were on me but honestly he was right. I’m not ready for anything yet because I after all I’m sooo inexperienced but I couldn’t tell him flat out. Dimitri got off of me and laid beside me and just held me. I turned over and cuddled into his arms and chest.

“Just rest, I won’t go anywhere.”

I fell asleep rather quickly knowing he was going to stay right there at my side with his arms around me.


End file.
